


Miss Me

by Bella420



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella420/pseuds/Bella420
Summary: Chris is leaving to film, and he doesn’t want you to get out of bed on your last day together.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Miss Me

Snow was softly falling outside your bedroom windows one quiet Sunday morning, adding to the thick blanket of white already covering the ground. You could faintly hear the wind rustling through the trees, but the chill that was whipping through Massachusetts was the last thing on your mind. 

You sigh, relaxing into a sea of pillows. Your hands lace through your boyfriend’s hair, tugging slightly as he licks up your folds before sucking your clit between his lips. Your hips buck, causing you to grind against his face, and he hums into your cunt in contentment.

Teasing your slit with his fingers, he slides one, then two fingers into your soaked heat. Twisting, until his fingertips find your sweet spot, his attention is now focused on the soft spongy area. As you arch your back from the electrifying sensations flowing through your body, your boyfriend’s large free hand slides over your lower belly locking you into place. 

“Where do you think you’re going sweetheart?” He teases, a light kitten lick to your nub rips a moan from deep within your chest. “You’re not trying to run away from me are you?”

“Chris please…” you plead. Mustering the strength you sit up on your elbows to stare into the azure eyes of the man between your legs as he laps at your pussy. 

Snickering, he turns his focal point back to your cunt, diving back in, and sliding his fingers back and forth in a come hither motion against your g-spot. 

“Chris,” you moan. “That feels so, so, good…” your words break as you fall apart, your orgasm washing over you. Chris’ beard is covered in your slick, the wetness dripping down his hand and onto the sheets below. 

Pulling his fingers from your cunt, Chris kisses up your body, giving special attention to both of your nipples, before capturing your lips with his. You melt into his mouth, sliding your hands down his body, fingers tracing the large tattoo that covers the right side of his torso.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” you pout breaking the kiss. You knew Chris was excited to get back to work, but it was never easy having to say goodbye to him when you knew he was going to be gone for months while filming. 

“Are you going to miss me sweetheart?” Chris presses another kiss to your lips. Reaching between your bodies, you grip his hard length in your hand, giving him a few pumps, earning you a low growl in the shell of your ear.

“What did I tell you?” Chris finds both of your hands with his, intertwining his fingers with yours, and pinning them on either side of your head. “Today is about you.”

Furrowing your brow, you bump your nose against his. “But I wanna touch you.”

“You will,” Chris studies your face as he slides his cock up your folds coating himself in your juices. “But only after I make you cum at least two more times.”

Balancing on his knees as he lines up with your entrance, Chris crashes his lips to yours in a heated kiss, capturing a whimper from you as he splits you open. As your walls constrict around him he stills, allowing you to adjust to his girth.

“Chris, imma need you to move..” 

“I’m going to need you to ask nicely sweetheart,” he whispers in your ear.

“Chris, please, please fuck me.”’ You beg.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” He grins as he starts to move his hips. His cock sliding in and out of your cunt, sending shockwaves throughout your body. Chris always knows what you need, and exactly how you need it.

“You feel so good wrapped around me,” Chris grunts as he continues to pound your pussy. Releasing your hands, he grips your hips, tilting your lower half upwards bringing you in to meet his thrusts. The change in angle makes Chris’ cock go deeper inside you, his head rubbing back and forth against your sweet spot before nudging your cervix. 

The first orgasm Chris gave you had left you spent. The fire coursing through your body now was almost overwhelming. But it wasn’t long before you felt the familiar ache deep within you again. Chris’ hold on your body was so tight, you knew that you’ll have bruises for at least a week. A welcome reminder of your last day together before an agonizing time apart. 

Sliding your hand down your sweat stained body, you creep over your mound until your fingertips come into contact with your clit. Immediately you circle around your nub, sprinting towards your release. The fluttering you felt at first has now become a vice grip around Chris’ cock, his thrusts sputtering, a telltale sign that his release was coming close as well. 

“Chris… fuck, please don’t stop,” you pant. Your fingers are flying against your clit, you’re right there, on the edge of bliss, just need that extra push to help you careen over. 

“Come on Sweetheart,” Chris spurns you on, driving his cock so hard into you, you can feel his balls slapping against the crack of your ass. “Cum for me, I want to feel you squeeze my cock.”

With a high pitched cry the tight spring in your core snaps, and your entire body shudders it’s release. Aftershock after aftershock jolts through your body, and you grip onto Chris’ biceps for dear life as he rides you through your orgasm. 

Pulling out and releasing your hips, you fall back onto the bed, hands sliding down Chris’ arms and onto the pillows. As you steady your breathing, you tilt your head, looking at your boyfriend incredulously. 

“Chris you didn’t…”

You’re cut off as Chris’ hands quickly find your waist and flip you over onto your belly, eventually pulling at your hips, raising your ass in the air. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Chris chuckles, smacking your ass and watching it jiggle. “We aren’t leaving this bed for the rest of the day, or until you’re thoroughly wrecked, whichever comes first.”

Lining himself up with your cunt once more, Chris tangles a hand into your locks. “You never answered my question. Are you going to miss me?”

“Yes!” You scream, as with a snap of his hips Chris impales you once more.

“That’s my good girl,” Chris praises as the relentless pounding starts once again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @labella420


End file.
